The Potions Master's Apprentice
by Phoenix1001
Summary: When a properly raised Harry arrives at Hogwarts, Severus Snape is in for a shock. A Potter who is good at potions? Someone check the weather and see if it is cold enough for hell to freeze over! Mentor!Snape. A P&S Prompt Fest 2009 entry.
1. Prologue: The Sorting

**Prologue**

_The Sorting_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
1st September 1991  
Sorting Feast

Sitting quietly at the Head Table, slowly sipping at his tea, Severus Snape idly wondered what the Sorting Hat would say during its song this year. During his first few years teaching at Hogwarts, the Hat gave messages intended to help with the war by promoting unity within. After the fall of the Dark Lord, the Hat's songs became happier. That is, until recently, when they started turning darker once more.

He was pulled away from his musings as Professor McGonagall led the new First Years into the Great Hall. He groaned softly when he spotted the trademark bush of messy, jet-black hair – a Potter was entering Hogwarts. '_Has it really been ten years since Lily and James were killed?'_ he thought as the Hat sang its song. He had lost all interest in it.

"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall called.

The Hat thought a minute before announcing, "Hufflepuff!"

Severus idly watched as "Bones, Susan", "Boot, Terry", and "Finnegan, Seamus" were called and became a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, respectively. He scowled at the sight of a bushy-haired brunette girl.

"Granger, Hermione!"

'_Granger... how... common!'_ he mentally sneered.

Evidentially, the Hat thought her mind to be anything _but_ common, as it sorted her into "Ravenclaw!"

Next was a pair of boys, followed by a pair of twins. He watched interestedly as his godson, "Malfoy, Draco!" was sorted into "Slytherin!" almost the instant that the Hat was placed upon his head. Finally, the moment Severus had been dreading arrived. "Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up to the stool and sat as McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. It appeared that he was arguing with the Hat for several minutes before the Hat finally, audibly, sighed and called out, "Slytherin or Gryffindor. It's your call, Headmaster."

The entire school gasped. Never before had the Sorting Hat failed to make a definite decision on where a student should be placed. As one, the students and staff turned their heads to face the Headmaster, who was staring in shock at the Sorting Hat upon Harry's head.

Minerva McGonagall strode over to Dumbledore and whispered urgently into his ear. Dumbledore came out of his shocked trance and turned to McGonagall, who repeated her question. He nodded in response before saying, "Mr. Potter and Professor Snape, if you two would join Professor McGonagall and me in my office after the feast..."

Severus nodded, noticing Potter do the same, and turned back to facing the line of First Years yet to be sorted as McGonagall walked back over to the Sorting Stool. He saw McGonagall lean over and whisper something in Potter's ear. Potter then took off the Hat, handing it to McGonagall, and scurried over to the Gryffindor table.

~-~-~-~

After the rest of the students had been sorted, Severus looked up long enough to hear Albus' pre-feast speech.

"Before we dine, I would like to say just a few words," Albus said. "Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak. Dig in!"

As the Headmaster finished speaking, food appeared on the long House tables, as well as the Head Table. Severus glanced around the Hall, noticing his godson seated between Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were stuffing their faces as if food were going out of style. _'Ugh. First thing tomorrow, I need to get one of my older Snakes to teach those two manners,'_ he thought. He then glanced over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed immediately that Weasley was trying to get Potter to eat, while Potter was doing his best _not_ to. _'Hmm... He probably thinks he is too good for our food,'_ Sev thought. _'Well, we'll fix him of _that_ real quick.'_

The feast went by at a snail's pace, until finally, Dumbledore rose to give the usual start-of-term notices.

"As usual, the Forbidden Forest is, alas, forbidden. Some of you would do well to remember that," Albus said with a glance at the Weasley twins, Fred and George. "Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that Fanged Frisbees, Dungbombs, and muddy shoes have been added to the list of banned items. The list in its entirety may be viewed at the table next to Mr. Filch's office. Also, the Third Floor corridor, left hand side, is out of bounds to anyone _not_ wishing to die a horribly painful death. Now off to bed, all of you. Mr. Potter, Professor Snape, if you will?" Albus finished, motioning for them to follow him.

Severus rose and strode quickly to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and quarters. He turned to see where Albus, Minerva and _Potter_ were. He saw them coming up the corridor, so he turned and muttered the password to the gargoyle ("Goobers!") and stepped to the right to allow the other three to precede him into the office.

As the four of them stepped off of the revolving staircase, they heard the sound of Phoenix song sounding from within the office.

"Ah, Harry, my boy. I would like you to meet Fawkes, my phoenix familiar," Albus said. "He is as old as time itself. Every few years or so, he goes up in flames and is reborn from the ashes. His tears possess healing qualities, and his song... my word, his song is undoubtedly the most amazing thing about him! It can calm people, excite them, depress or encourage them, sadden them or lift their spirits up. Music is beyond any magic we teach here at Hogwarts, yet Fawkes' song makes any other music pale in comparison!"

"Headmaster, much as we are... _enjoying_ the history of Fawkes here, we _do_ have something rather important to handle, and soon," Minerva said, motioning towards Harry.

Both the Headmaster and Severus glanced over and noticed that, despite the probable hardness of the straight-backed chair that Minerva had conjured for him, Harry was dozing off. Severus knew _he_ wouldn't be able to do so.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter," Albus addressed Harry directly this time, causing him to jerk fully awake. "It seems that we find ourselves in a quandary that has never occurred before in Hogwarts history. The Sorting Hat failed to select a House for you."

"Well..." Harry started.

"Let me explain, Headmaster," said the Sorting Hat.

Severus' head snapped up to stare at the Hat. He didn't know it ever talked outside of the Sorting Feast each year.

"Upon first glance of Mr. Potter's mind, immediately Slytherin popped up as the best choice. However, Mr. Potter put up quite a fuss over that. Delving deeper, I found qualities that would place him in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. However, they were outweighed by his Slytherin qualities. Delving deeper yet, I saw an image from when Mr. Potter was an infant. He was being held by his mother while in the Potter family vault. The family tapestry was visible, giving the reason I cannot place him. Simply put, Harry Potter is the direct blood heir of both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin!"

"Yes, actually. That is the one thing my aunt is proud of," Harry said.

"Your aunt? You were raised by your godfather," Severus snapped.

"Yes, I was raised by dad. His cousin and her husband, Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Lucius Malfoy were over enough that I consider them my aunt and uncle. Aunt Narcissa has always been proud that her 'nephew' was the _true_ Heir of Slytherin. Uncle Luc didn't believe it at first, because of the whole Dark Lord thing. After the Lineage Potion was brewed, it was found that I am the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor through my father, James Potter, and the Heir of Atlantis through my mum. I am also the 271st in line for the Muggle throne of England," Harry explained.

"With you being the direct blood heir of two founders, the two who outright paid for the property and building of this school, that makes you the owner of Hogwarts!" Minerva exclaimed.

"It also makes you eligible to stay in either the Gryffindor suite by the tower or in the Slytherin suite in the dungeons," Albus said. "Of course, you lucked out, schedule wise. The Gryffindor and Slytherin classes of 1998 are paired together."

"Well, I will try out both suited before picking one permanently," Harry said diplomatically. "However, I need to speak with Professor Snape, so I do believe I will stay in the Slytherin suite tonight.

"As you wish," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling.

'_Damn,'_ Severs thought. _'Every time the old coot's eyes twinkle like that, it means he has something up his sleeve.'_ "Let's go, Potter. I haven't got all night.

"Good night, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster," Harry said.

"Good night, Harry," they both said as Harry followed Severus out the door.

~-~-~-~

Severus strode quickly through the castle towards the suite his schoolyard rival's progeny would be occupying. Upon arriving in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he turned around and jumped a foot into the air, not expecting Potter to be right behind him. Scowling, he turned around again and started to address the portrait. Before he could get any words out, however, Harry chirped, "Hi, Sal!"

"Hello, Harry. I see you've arrived in one piece," the portrait said.

"Wait a minute..." Sev said quizzically. "You two already know each other?!?"

"Yes," Harry and Salazar said at the same time.

"You forget, Severus, that I have frames elsewhere I can travel to," Salazar explained. "Including one at Black Manor, where my heir resides."

"Yeah!" Harry said cheekily. "What he said!"

"Now, now, Harry. Don't be a brat. You do remember that you need to talk to Severus about... _you_ know, right?" the portrait reminded Harry.

"If you open the blasted door, we could go in and talk," Severus growled.

"Very well. Harry, see me in the morning about setting a password so the professors, Headmaster and Matron can get in to help you if necessary," Salazar said.

"Okay, Sal. Now open up!"

"Alright, already! Geez! Touchy fellows, aren't you?" With that, the portrait swung open and Severus followed Harry into the suite.

"It's late, Potter, so make it quick," he said.

"You know my godfather and his mother raised me, right?" Harry started.

"Yes. So?"

"They have trained me well beyond what they probably were supposed to. However, that is not what I desired to talk to you about."

"Then get on with it!"

"I really love potions and know most of the first and second year material," Harry said in a rush. "Could you mentor me? I would like to become a Potions Master some day."

'_Merlin! A Potter who likes potions? Albeit, he is only a Potter in name, seeing as he was raised by Sirius and Walberga Black... oh, what the hell? I'll give him a chance,'_ Sev thought before saying, "I will, of course, need to observe you in class, as well as discussing this with your guardians."

"Of course. Parents' Day is next month, and they will be there, Professor," Harry offered. "You could talk to them then."

"Alright, Potter. You have one month to prove you are worthy of my time. Now go get some sleep, and I shall have your timetable ready for you at breakfast. Sit with the Slytherins," Severus said silkily.

"Yes, Professor, and thank you!" Harry said before throwing his arms around the Professor. He then ran off to get ready for bed.

With that, Severus walked out of the suite, offering Salazar the Portrait a 'good night' and retired to his quarters.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Parents

**Chapter One**

_Meet the 'Parents'_

Walking into the Great Hall early the next morning, Severs was surprised to see that Potter, Malfoy, and _Weasley_, of all people, were up already and were sitting at the end of the Slytherin table nearest the Head Table.

"Good morning, Potter, Weasley, Draco," he said quietly.

The three boys looked over and chorused, "Good morning, Professor Snape."

"May I ask, Mr. Weasley, why you are sitting at the Slytherin table? Were you not sorted into Gryffindor?" Severus said with his characteristic scowl.

"Yes, I am a Gryffindor," Ron said, "but I am sitting with my friends Draco and Harry. As Harry is the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor, thus owner of the school, he is allowed to let people sit where they want."

"I am aware of _that_, Weasley," Severus ground out. "However, I was not aware that you were friends with my godson."

Ron looked at Harry, then at Draco. "I forgot you were Snape's godson, Draco."

"Everyone does, it seems, except for Uncle Sev," Draco sighed. "He _always_ makes time to visit with me. That is, unless he is in the middle of brewing something _very_ important."

"Like Uncle Moony's potion for his 'furry little problem'," Harry said.

"Yes... well... Mr. Weasley, you will need to see Professor McGonagall to get your timetable, but I do know that you have double Potions this morning with my Snakes," Severus said. "And Draco, Potter, here are your timetables."

As he handed the timetables to the boys, they each said, "Thank you, Professor Snape."

"Good day, boys," Severus said. He turned and walked down the table to hand out timetables to the Slytherins who had trickled in while he had been talking to the somewhat odd trio.

~-~-~-~

That morning, at the beginning of his first class of the year, Severus decided he would start with his favourite speech. Charming his robes to billow out behind him as he walked, he slammed the classroom door open and strode down the centre aisle. As he drew near the front of the classroom, he said, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He had reached the front of the room, and as he finished his speech, he looked around. Other than Potter, who was both Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor, the students had equally divided themselves, Gryffindors to the right of the room, and Slytherins to the left. Potter was sitting next to Draco, and both were glassy-eyed and drooling in excitement from his speech.

Severus quickly took roll. Once he finished, he recalled that Potter claimed to be good at potions. "Potter!" he snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death, sir. It is a sleeping potion that is wicked strong. In the Muggle fairy tales _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ and _Sleeping Beauty_, it is assumed that it is this potion that was used to put the heroines to sleep. Although the notion of the Prince kissing them to awaken them from the draught is laughable at best," Harry said.

"Alright. Where would you look if I told you to get me a bezoar?" Severus inquired, shocked and somewhat annoyed at the correctness and thoroughness of Potter's first answer.

Most of his Slytherins had their hands in the air, ready to answer if Harry was wrong, as did several Gryffindors.

"I would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, sir, although you probably have some in your storage cupboard in the event of an emergency," Harry said.

"Correct on both counts," Severus said. "One more question... what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, several hands from both sides of the room shot up, surprisingly including Neville Longbottom's.

"There _is _no difference, sir. They are also known as... as..."

"As _what_, Mr. Potter?"

"Aconite, Professor," Neville blurted out.

"Correct, Mr. Longbottom. One point to Gryffindor for a correct answer. Two points _from_ Gryffindor, however, for speaking out of turn," Severus scowled. Oh, how he hated to grant Gryffindors points, but at least they were a point down. "Now turn your books to page seven and you will find the instructions on how to brew a simple boil curing potion. You have a half hour to read the theory and recipe. You will then spend the remainder of the class brewing said potion. Begin."

With that he walked over to his desk and sat down. When there was ten minutes until the end of the class, he rose and said, "Bottle up your potions, label them with your name, House, and 'Boil Remover' and place them on my desk. You are responsible for cleaning up your workstation before leaving, as well."

While the students were doing as they were told, he walked around to see how everything turned out. He was shocked that he made it through an entire first-year potions class with no melted, blown-up, or tipped cauldrons. Much to his dismay, Potter ended up brewing a perfect potion, as well.

~-~-~-~

Over the period of the next month, Severus watched as Potter brewed perfect potion after perfect potion. Finally, the day arrived in which he had to decide whether he would need permission from the Blacks for Potter to do the fast-paced mentoring program that he had asked for. Seeing no way out of it, Severus called Potter into his office.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you know why I have called you in here," he began.

"I... think so, Professor," Harry said nervously. "Parents' Day is tomorrow, so you probably want to let me know whether or not I get your mentoring."

"That is correct, Mr. Potter," Severus said. "Reluctantly, I must admit you did amazingly well over the past month. Every potion was perfectly prepared. Is it still your wish to participate in an accelerated mentoring program?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said eagerly.

"Very well," Severus sighed. "Tomorrow, I shall speak with your guardians. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Professor!" Harry said before hastily exiting Severus' office.

'_I just hope that I am making the right decision,'_ Severus thought before starting to grade papers.

~-~-~-~

The next day, Severus found himself addressing the assorted parents and guardians of his First Year students.

"Welcome to the Potions Lab. Over the course of the next five years, I will be attempting to prepare your children to take their Potions O.W.L. If your child receives an Outstanding on their O.W.L., they will be eligible to remain in my class for my N.E.W.T. preparatory program.

"While in my class, the students will learn the proper way to prepare ingredients, whether it is to cut, crush, or ground them. They will learn basic lab safety and proper brewing procedures. I keep a stock of ingredients for classroom use. Should your children desire to brew on their own outside of class, however, they will have to provide their own ingredients. Are there any questions?"

For the next several minutes, Severus fielded questions ranging from "Is my little Hannah behaving in class?" to "Is Gregory telling the truth when he says that you regularly turn into a bat?" Finally, he had satisfactorily answered all the parents' questions. As they were leaving, Severus called out, "Mr. Black, Lady Black, a moment of your time, please?"

The two Blacks turned and walked over to Severus' desk.

"Yes, Professor?" Lady Walberga Black inquired.

"As you obviously know, I have your ward in my class," Severus began.

"The poor kid!" Sirius Black said under his breath.

"Sirius Arturo Black, you hush now!" Lady Black said with a whack of her purse across the back of Sirius' head.

"Yes, Black, do be quiet," Severus said smarmily. "On the 1st of September, during the Sorting Feast, your ward became even more of an anomaly than he already was. He became the first ever student that was not sorted into a single House. Of course, his being the Heir of two Founders had a lot to do with that, but we didn't know that then. After the Feast was over, Mr. Potter and I were called into the Headmaster's office, along with Professor McGonagall. During the course of our meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, it came to light that Mr. Potter is the Heir of several influential families and kingdoms: Potter, Evans, Atlantis, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and is in line for the Muggle throne. Albus revealed the fact that Mr. Potter does not have to stay in the dorms – he may stay in either the Slytherin or the Gryffindor suite. It was also revealed that Mr. Potter is the sole owner of Hogwarts School and the property it sits on. Mr. Potter seemed to care less about anything except to say that he would stay in the Slytherin suite, as he claimed he needed to talk to me."

"What about, Professor?" Sirius asked, wondering why his godson would want to talk to _Snivellus_, of all people.

"He requested that I mentor him through a fast-paced program in Potions. I told him I would need to observe him in class for awhile. We agreed I would observe him for one month. If, at the end of the month, I felt he was doing acceptable enough work, I told him I would seek permission from the two of you, his guardians, for the mentorship. Not only has his work been acceptable, it has been outstanding. Every single potion he has brewed has been perfect, and he has brewed a majority of them from memory."

"Yes, I can see that. I have been training him in Potions since he was five years old," Lady Black bragged. "He has had a lot of practice with his potions, so it is no wonder that he has several of the first year potions memorized."

"Do I have your permission to do a fast-paced mentorship with Harry, then, Mrs. Bla- excuse me... _Lady_ Black?" Severus asked.

"You have _my_ permission," Lady Black purred, "but good luck convincing his _legal_ guardian."

"I may not like the greasy git," Sirius said, wincing as his mother swatted him across the back of the head again, "but I think that it would be a good thing for Harry to do this. Otherwise, he would try to work ahead on his own, unsupervised, and I don't like _that_ idea one bit!"

"Alright. If we are going to do this then, I will need you both to sign this agreement form so I don't get any flack from the powers-that-be," Severus said, handing Lady Black a parchment. "It is essentially a pre-Apprenticeship program, so I used the Apprenticeship agreement as a template for this document. Harry will be excused from attending 'normal' potions classes, but he will have to spend three evenings a week, as well as the two free periods during the week that we share here in the lab working on potions. During the other free periods that we do not share, as well as the two evenings per week he is not here, he will need to work on the set reading and theory, as well as his homework for other classes."

"That is fine," Sirius said. At Severus' odd look, he added, "Yes, Severus, I think it is a good idea that Harry do this program. I know that _you and I_ didn't get along in school, but you are the best Potions Master in the world, and I couldn't be happier to have my son Apprentice under you."

"Just promise one thing, Professor Snape," Lady Black requested.

"Yes, Lady Black?" Severus inquired.

"Take care of our child. He is all we have left. Sirius' friends are dead or traitors, save for the Werewolf, Remus Lupin. My youngest son, Regulus, is dead for turning against the Dark Lord, and the rest of the Blacks are in service to Him as well, or pretending to be, at least. Harry is my pride and joy, Severus. Please keep him safe," Lady Black pleaded.

"I, Severus Octavian Snape, vow to protect Harold James Potter, Lord Potter, to the best of my ability. By my blood, by my soul, and by my magic, I so vow," Severus said. As he finished speaking, a white light flashed in the room as Magic itself accepted his vow.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to Know Harry

**Chapter Two**

_Getting to Know Harry_

2 October 1991 07h30  
Potions Master's Quarters

'_Alright. I have agreed to give Mr. Potter private Potions lessons. First of all, __**why**__ did I agree to do this? Ack... it doesn't matter why. What matters is how I will go about it. I suppose I will find a reason to give him a "detention" in class today so I can let him know his guardian and Lady Black have given me their permission,'_ Severus thought as he sat eating his usual bowl of plain oatmeal for breakfast. _'How best to explain Mr. Potter's regular absence from class, though? If Black and his mother are to be believed, then Mr. Potter and Draco will be at about the same level... probably Weasley, too, as he is close to both my godson and Mr. Potter. I suppose I could talk to the other two and see if they would like to do this program as well, since their performance in class __**has**__ been decent. That way, if they decide to join the program, it could be announced that the three of them are in an Apprenticeship prep program for Potions. Hmm... I must discuss this with the Headmaster and all three boys, as well as Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley.'_

Rising, Severus took his bowl over to the sink and placed it in. No sooner did he let go of the bowl than it disappeared, most likely appearing with the rest of the dirty dishes from the Great Hall.

"Time to get this show on the road," Severus said aloud. He grabbed his lecture notes, grade-book and graded papers and headed up to put in an appearance in the Great Hall (he usually did this so as to get a cup of coffee and give his snakes a chance to speak to him).

~-~-~-~

Potions Classroom, the Dungeons  
Second Period, 09h00

"As this is a double period, I will be assigning a potion that requires a bit of... _effort_ put forth," Severus said. "I will be observing you all, as the preparation of ingredients is critical to the success of this potion. Thus, points will be added to or subtracted from your daily grade based on prep work. Now take out your quills and parchment so we can quickly go over the theory."

For the next ten minutes, Severus lectured about the Serenity Solution, a non-addictive version of the Calming Draught. After he finished lecturing, he spelled the ingredient list and instructions onto the board and stated, "You may begin."

The students all quickly jotted the "recipe" into their notes before going to gather the necessary ingredients. Severus noticed that today, Harry was not working with Draco or Weasley, as he usually did. Instead, he was working with Neville Longbottom. It went without saying that Neville was the worst 1st year Gryffindor student in Potions, and third worst school-wide in his year, behind Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, two examples of what pure-blood inbreeding does to people.

'_It is actually quite excellent that Potter is working with Longbottom today,'_ Severus thought. _'It is much more likely that something will happen that will justify my giving him a "detention".'_

As if on cue, Severus heard a resounding crash come from the Gryffindor side of the room. He stalked over and saw that either Potter or Longbottom had knocked over an entire Size 4 pewter cauldron full of water onto the floor.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, tonight at 7 pm," Severus said coolly.

"As you wish, Professor," Harry said.

Severus waved his want, and the spilt water dried up almost instantaneously, and, waving his wand a second time, the cauldron righted itself and refilled itself with water. Façade of hatred towards Harry or not, Severus already considered him one of his favourite students.

~-~-~-~

6.45 PM  
Potions Master's Office

Severus stood pacing behind his desk. He couldn't figure out _exactly_ what he was going to say to Potter yet.

'_I suppose I could just flat out say, "Harry, if you still want to, you can start the Pre-Apprenticeship Program immediately. Oh, by the way, Draco and Weasley might be joining you",' _Severus thought. _'Is the direct route always the best route? Harry __**is**__ only a rather impressionable eleven-year-old.'_

Just as he was about to sit down, a knock sounded at the door. Walking over and opening it, he found Harry standing on the other side.

"Mr. Potter, I must say that I am quite surprised," Severus said coolly. "Unlike your father, you have actually managed to show me that you can be punctual, if not early."

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir. I try my best to be a little early, or at least on time," Harry said. "Before we begin, may I have a moment of your time, Professor, for a non-school-related matter?"

"As one of your House Heads, that is my job, Mr. Potter," Severus replied. "What may I help you with?"

"Two things, actually. One, when we aren't in class, could you please call me Harry? Whenever I hear 'Mr. Potter', I look around for Papa James*."

"Of course, Harry," Severus acquiesced. "And the other thing?"

"Ah. As the Head of House Potter, I would like to formally apologize for how my biological father treated you. Based on entries in my mother's diary, he treated you like scum and you did not deserve it. So on behalf of my family, We are sorry," Harry said as formally as he could.

Severus sat down, his gaze on Harry as he tried his best to comprehend what just happened. Logically, he knew that Harry was trying to atone for his father's sins, but emotionally, it was so much more than that. Finally, he said, "Harry, I accept your apology, and I would like to apologize for how I treated your father and godfather both in and out of school."

"I accept your apology on my father's behalf. You're on your own to deal with Padfoot," Harry grinned sardonically.

"Now that we have aired out our dirty laundry, so to speak, let's get down to business," Severus said. "This is _not_ a _real_ detention, as what happened in class was a complete accident, correct?"

"Yes, Professor."

"As you know, yesterday was Parents' Day, which your godfather and his mother attended as your guardians. As we agreed, I spoke to them about the mentoring program you had requested."

"What'd they say, Professor?" Harry inquired excitedly. He was literally bouncing in his seat in anticipation.

"They agreed to allow you to participate, so long as it does not interfere with your studying time for your other classes. You may have been trained before attending Hogwarts, Harry, but there is a lot you have yet to learn that are just as, if not more, important than Potions."

"I know, Professor, I know. I am just so happy to get to do this!"

"Before we set up a schedule or anything, Harry, you will need to read and sign this, right below your... what _do_ you call Lady Black and the mutt, anyway?" Severus asked as he handed Harry the modified Apprenticeship contract.

"Sirius is 'Dad' or 'Padfoot', and his mum is 'Mamaw'," Harry replied. At Severus' sour look, he explained, "One summer... I think I was three or four at the time... we all went on a trip to Disney World, in Orlando, Florida, which is in the United States. It was so cool! Anyhow, I had overheard another kid call _his_ grandmother 'Mamaw', and it just sort of became my name for Lady Black."

"Well, all foreign Southernisms aside, I need you to read that and sign below your 'dad' and 'mamaw'. It basically says that I will be taking you on as an apprentice of sorts. You will be excused from attending regular First Year Potions classes, but you will be spending two to three hours each evening and two free periods per week here in the lab working on the practical side of Potions. It is your responsibility to do the reading, theory work, and essays on your own. I will provide you with copies of my lecture notes to use as references, as well as a syllabus of what will be covered over the course of this program, should you have extra time and wish to work ahead. Is this acceptable to you?" Severus asked, clearly meaning, 'Do you still want to do this?'

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, adding his signature, H.J. Potter-Black, to the third signature line. Glancing at the document again, he noticed that his Mamaw had sealed her signature with an imprint of the Black Family Crest. Following her lead, Harry touched the face of his Potter signet ring to the parchment next to his name and pushed a bit of magic into the ring, muttering _"Imprimatur."_ Instantly, a waxy replica of the Potter Family Crest glowed golden on the parchment, soon followed by the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Atlantis, and Windsor crests. As the glow faded, the wax disappeared, leaving inked seals running down the side of the parchment.

Harry handed the contract to Severus, who signed it and pressed _his_ signet ring next to his name, adding the Snape and Prince Family Crests to the other six. As the glow, black and silver this time, faded, the parchment duplicated itself into five copies, three of which rolled themselves up and disappeared with a *pop*.

"Those copies went to your guardians, the Ministry, and Professor Dumbledore," Severus said. At Harry's nod, Severus said, "One last thing before I let you go tonight, Harry."

"I don't have to scrub dirty cauldrons with a toothbrush, do I?" Harry yelped, horror-struck.

"No! I already told you that this isn't... scrubbing dirty cauldrons with a _toothbrush?_ I swear, the rumours floating around about what I give students to do in detentions get stranger every year!... however, I already told you, Harry, that this is not a _real_ detention, so I am not punishing you, nor is this going into your file. Calm down about a hundred notches, kid. I just wanted to ask you to sound out Weasley and Draco to see if they would like to join you in the program.

"Okay, Professor. I will," Harry said, relieved.

"Thanks, brat. Now scoot!" Severus said, shooing Harry out of his office for the night.

~-~-~-~

To be continued...

* Chapter endnote: As Harry was raised from 1st November 1981 on by his godfather, Sirius Black, and Sirius' mum, Walberga, he knew them as Dad and Mamaw. However, he knows that Sirius is not his real dad, who is deceased. Therefore, he knows his "real" dad as Papa James, and Sirius as Dad.


	4. Chapter 3: Tutoring Harry

Author's Note: Beginning with the third section of this chapter, the pace quickens as we some snippets of interaction between Severus, Harry and Draco. The pace will be back to normal in chapter 4.

Chapter 3

Tutoring Potter

_3 October 1991 _

_07h00_

_The Great Hall (Harry's POV)_

"So you're telling me that you went and _asked _Snape for extra lessons?" Ron Weasley asked Harry. "Even after all the stuff that Uncle Sirius told us about him?"

"Hey! My godfather is a great man!" Draco protested.

"Ron, you _do_ realize that just because _Professor_ Snape was a Slytherin doesn't make him a bad guy, right? Plus, a lot of the stuff that he did to Dad and Papa James is because _they_ attacked _him_ first."

"Whatever," Ron huffed.

"What were you saying earlier, Harry? About the special lessons?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Professor Snape has agreed to let me do a Pre-Apprenticeship program, which is a… well, it's a fast track through Potions. As he knows your skills, Draco, and he is assuming you were tutored with me, Ron, he wanted me to ask you guys if you'd be interested in joining me?" Harry nervously asked, knowing Ron's opinion of Snape.

"Sign me up!" Draco said instantly.

"Great!" Harry enthusiastically replied. "How about you, Ron?"

"I don't know… I'd get to miss a class, but I would have to do more work, and quickly. I don't think it is for me, guys. Sorry," Ron replied.

"Well, think about it. Maybe write to Aunt Molly or Uncle Arthur. Or if you'd rather not ask them, write your brothers. They'd be able to give you some advice," Draco suggested.

"Yeah, Ron. At least think about it," Harry said. "And Draco? You'll need to go talk to Professor Snape after breakfast about signing up."

"Alright," Draco replied.

With that, the boys fell silent and turned back to their breakfasts.

(Severus's POV)

"Uncle Sev?" Severus heard from behind him.

Turning, he saw his young, blond godson. "Yes, Draco?"

"Harry mentioned something about the Apprentice thing you're doing with him, and said if I wanted more info and/or to join, I would need to talk to you."

"Of course. Come over here, have a seat and we'll go over the details."

Over the course of the next half-hour, Severus explained the Pre-Apprenticeship Program and informed Draco about the extra workload.

"I can handle it, Uncle Severus," Draco said earnestly. "I promise!"

"Okay. I knew you would come see me as soon as Harry told you about the program, so I presented these to your parents last night, and they agreed to let you do the Program if you wanted to," Severus said, handing Draco his contract. The only difference between Draco's and Harry's is that Draco didn't need to place a seal on his, as he wasn't the head of any families… at least, not yet.

With a flourish, Draco signed the contract and handed it back to Severus, who blotted off the extra ink before signing it himself and adding the Prince seal, allowing the copies to distribute themselves.

"Well, Draco, unless you wish to sit in on my first period class, Remedial Potions, I'd recommend heading on your way," Severus said. "Remember, though, tonight at 19h00 sharp will be our first session. Reread the first unit in your textbook, as we will be covering all the potions in it, whether they have been covered in class or not!"

"Yes, Uncle Sev," Draco replied, rolling his eyes as he shouldered his bag. He called out a "See you later!" as he headed out of the office.

"Remember! 19h00 sharp!" Severus called after his godson before heading into his classroom to prepare for his first class.

10th October 1991

"Today, we will be brewing the Sobriety Potion," Sev said to Harry and Draco. "Normally, we wouldn't cover this until Fourth Year, but it fits in with the work we have been doing with witch-hazel."

The boys pulled out the Potions Ledgers they had been given (for keeping notes on techniques, "recipes", and tips that they had found useful). As they opened them to the next available blank page, Severus quickly spelled the ingredients and directions on the board and told them that the ingredients would be in the cupboard as usual.

Setting themselves to work, Harry and Draco made quick work of copying down the instructions and preparing the ingredients. Severus monitored them as they brewed, and when they finished, he inspected the final product by casting a Inebriation Incantation on a lab rat before feeding Harry's potion to it. Immediately, the rat sobered up.

"Well done, Harry," Severus complimented, having finally become comfortable calling Harry by his first name. "Now to test yours, Draco."

Severus looked around for another rat to use, as his last lab rat now had potion in its system. Not finding one, Severus strode over to the door, peering out into the hallway. "Aha!" he exclaimed, grabbing something and returning to the boys' lab table.

"Er… Uncle Sev?" Draco said nervously. "You're not planning on testing my potion on _Mrs. Norris_, are you?"

Severus set the aforementioned cat down on the lab table before saying, "Yes, I am, Draco. Why wouldn't I?"

"But, Professor!" he protested, aghast.

"Oh, she'll be fine, provided you prepared the potion as well as I am sure you have," Severus said. "You know, most students dislike this cat almost as much as they dislike her owner, if not more so."

"Why? She is such a nice cat!" Harry said in Mrs. Norris' defence.

"I'll assume you haven't met Argus Filch yet and leave it at that," Severus said, thinking of the surely caretaker before casting an Inebriation Incantation on the cat. He then poured a vial of Draco's Sobriety Solution down Mrs. Norris' throat and she (luckily) sobered up quickly, much to the boys' relief.

Rushing up to pet and comfort her, the boys cooed soothing noises. Harry went as far as to say, "Thank Merlin you're alright Mrs. Norris. You're such a nice kitty!"

Severus sneered at that, wondering why his two best students had to like such an ugly cat…

24th October 1991

"Professor?" Harry asked as he and Draco entered the Potions classroom.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus replied, looking up from the papers he was grading.

"We've completed the entirety of the first-year curriculum and over a third of the second-year work now. May we sit the 1st year exam?"

"I'll have to prepare it for the two of you, if you're sure you're ready for it?" Severus asked for confirmation. When both boys nodded, he said, "I'll have it ready by tomorrow's free period, then. Today, however, we will be preparing a Swelling Solution, which is the next potion in your 2nd year text. When you complete this potion, I will give you the notes to prepare for the next potion. You may begin."

The two boys quickly looked over the ingredient list and got to work.

7th November 1991

Over the previous two weeks, our two potions apprentices studied their hearts out, and today, their hard work was again making itself known, as they were just finishing their 2nd year exam.

"And… time!" Severus called out. "Place all quills down and place your hands by your sides."

Harry and Draco did so, bored due to the fact that they had finished their exams over half an hour ago, but had to run the clock out per Ministry rules.

Severus summoned their parchments to him and said, "Boys, if you want to wait, I'll have these graded shortly."

"Do you mind if we brew some fruit drops while we wait, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"Go ahead," Severus sighed, thinking '_More and more each day, they become more like Albus, with those blasted lemon drops!'_

For the next half-hour, the boys brewed while Severus graded, until Severus rose and announced, "Congratulations, boys! You have both received an Outstanding on your 2nd year exam!"

Harry and Draco high-fived each other before Draco turned and asked, "Not that it matters in the long run, but who scored higher? Me or Harry?"

"Harry or I, Draco," Severus corrected. "And you both scored a 99%. I trust you two haven't been betting on who'd score higher again?"

"_We_ didn't, but the other first years in Slytherin and Gryffindor have been, even though we warned them about your punishment for gambling," Harry replied, vividly remembering the spanking he had received last time they had been caught gambling.

"Yeah, and none of them, except for Ron, believed us," Draco added, indignant. "And _he_ only believed us because he was there!"

"I will handle it, boys, without resorting to corporal punishment. The other parents probably wouldn't appreciate me laying so much as a finger on their _precious_,_ pure-blooded_ children," Severus snarled, thinking, '_Maybe it is time to make good on that rumour of scrubbing cauldrons with toothbrushes. A little physical labour never hurt anyone.'_

"… look," he heard Draco say as he came out of his thoughts. "It's the same look Filch gets before making someone clean the trophy room by hand."

Noticing Severus had rejoined reality, Harry asked, "The toothbrushes?"

"The toothbrushes," Severus confirmed.

21st November 1991

The boys were showing off their prodigious skill at Potions yet again, as they had managed to make their way through he set curriculum for the third years in two weeks. When they came to Severus to ask for the exam, he was forced to ask, "Harry, Draco, you are not neglecting your other studies, or your friends, are you?"

"No, Professor," Harry replied, pulling out a parchment from the pocket of his robe. "I figured you might ask, so I brought you my progress report."

"And here's mine," Draco added, pulling his out.

Looking them over, Severus noticed that both boys held Outstandings in all their classes save for two: they both held Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy and Poor's in History of Magic.

"You're both doing quite well. However, I am concerned about your grades in History of Magic. Draco, I always thought you would do better in History," Severus said. "You _loved_ reading books about history growing up, after all. And Harry, I would think you would ask for help if you were struggling in a class!"

"I _do_ love History, Uncle Sev!" Draco whined, "but have you even _met_ Professor Binns?"

"Yeah! He is _dead_ boring. And if I'm struggling, it is to stay awake," Harry added.

"Very punny, Harry. Boys, I am aware that Professor Binns is rather boring. After all, he was _my_ History professor as well when I was in school – and before you ask, he was a ghost already then, as well – but his class is a necessary course. After all, those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it," Severus said. "I will let you take the 3rd year exam if you promise me you will work on improving your history grade. If I don't see some improvement on your next progress report, and trust me, I _will _be checking, I will be forced to stop giving you extra lessons until they _do_ improve."

Needless to say, the boys both aced their exam and get their history grade up.

19th December 1991

By the time Christmas break rolled around, Harry and Draco had managed to complete the coursework for 4th and 5th year potions. They had received Outstandings on the 4th year exam, but were now at a standstill where Severus had to stop teaching them, as the 5th year exam was the O.W.L.

"I am afraid that this will be our last lesson for awhile," Severus commented as the boys' tutoring session drew to a close.

"It is?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Because the 5th year exam is the O.W.L., which the Ministry itself must administer," came the reply. "While all three of us know you're ready for it, the fact is that you're both just 11 years old. There's no way that the Ministry nor your parents would allow a pair of 11-year-olds to sit an exam written for students 4 to 5 years older than you."

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I will let some… some.. _dunderheaded idiots_ stop us from continuing something we enjoy," Draco exploded.

"Yeah! Dad and Uncle Luc are both high up in the Ministry, and Uncle Arthur is a Department head. Between the three of them, we will be able to sit that exam by the 1st of January," Harry said confidently.

"If you're sure you're ready, and that your parents will give permission, I will ask the Headmaster to apply for the two of you to sit the exam sometime between Christmas and the end of break," Severus said with a sigh.

The boys high-fived and thanked Severus, giving him a hug, saying, "We'll see you Christmas Day!"

25th December 1991  
Malfoy Manor

"Uncle Sev!" Draco and Harry cried out as Severus stepped out of the Floo.

"Happy Christmas, boys," Severus said as he dusted himself off. "I come bearing good news."

"And tidings of great joy?" Draco joked as Harry took and hung Severus' cloak.

"Draco! Let Sev come in and have a cup of tea before you start pestering him," Narcissa admonished her son from the doorway, eliciting a "Yes, Mum" from the blushing blond.

"Good morning, Narcissa. Happy Christmas," Severus greeted the Lady Malfoy, following her and the boys into the sitting room.

"Happy Christmas yourself," she replied as they sat down. She summoned a house-elf to get the adults tea and the boys hot cocoa. "Have you had a good day so far, Severus?"

"Sure have. Albus gave me a rare potions book written by Nicholas Flamel, whom he worked with to discover the twelve uses of dragon blood. Before you ask, boys, you will get to use the book… _after _you complete your potions N.E.W.T. – not a day before. Consider it a reward," Severus said. "Minerva and I, once again, exchanged gag gifts. She gave me a rubber cauldron, and I gave her catnip."

"Uncle Severus! You're evil!" Harry said as he and Draco giggled.

"Yeah! And we have waited long enough. What is the good news you had for us?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Brat. The good news is that the Ministry has granted you permission to sit the Potions O.W.L. on the 28th of this month. So for the next couple of days, we will review everything I taught you, starting at 07h00 tomorrow morning."

The studying and hard work paid off for the boys. They sat the O.W.L. on the 28th as planned, and two weeks later, they received their results – both of them received an Outstanding. In fact, their scores placed 2nd and 3rd on the record of highest scores – the highest was Severus, of course, then Harry and Draco, respectively.

To be continued…


End file.
